Stargate - Aurora
by pieslinger
Summary: The adventures of David Netter and the other people of the SGC. Rated M for some bad language, violence and maybe even a steamy romance at some point. I don't own anything, if I did own the Stargate franchise, if I did, I would probably not be using fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

STARGATE – AURORA

This is a Stargate fanfic, not my first fanfiction, but definitely my first venture into the stargate universe. So be kind! I am a die-hard fan of the Stargate series; I loved the concept, the character development and especially in the earlier series the very real sense of threat from the Goa'uld. I had some interesting ideas for a Stargate fanfiction a few years previous, but did not write at the time mostly because I was focussing on other ventures that I felt were a much easier option. But those ideas kept on coming back to me, demanding my attention and nurturing. And so here we are, I hope to write at least two new stories of the adventures of Stargate (each made up of several chapters), and add to the already incredible legend that is SG1. And depending on the interest from you the reader, I will continue to write as long as I can.

I am still just an amateur writer however; as such I would very much appreciate any and all input from you. Errors I have made, suggestions, questions, complaints, I want it all. I mean seriously guys the last thing I want to do is write something awful about a franchise that I love, so if this fanfic needs it, tear the shit out of it. Getting reviews are a great motivation for me, it makes writing so much easier just knowing that people are reading what I'm dishing out.

There are going to be some changes around here now people, don't expect a carbon copy of Stargate lore. Also there will be bad language, graphic violence and a perhaps even a romance part to this story. Because let's face it people, what's a story without a little life in it.

I really hope that you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Ooh by the way, I discovered that there are a lot of fanfics about Stargate called Event Horizon, so I renamed this Stargate Aurora.

Chapter one – Part one

They were still talking, debating the finer details of the coming mission, mostly stuff about the planets necessary requirements that would ultimately decide whether or not to use the world PX0361 as a new base of operations. First Lieutenant David Netter had begun to phase out a little when his teams scientist attachment had stated that their team was to be tasked with collecting soil samples and making geological surveys for the coming two days.

Now, what seemed like an hour of boring as hell techno babble, Netter snapped himself to attention when he finally noticed that everyone else at the briefing table was staring at him… With great deliberation and careful manoeuvring he shifted in his seat, using his arm to cover his papers which he had been doodling on previous. A rather detailed illustration of a bikini clad Dr Birch that had held his attention for the first forty minutes or so among them.

"Still with us, I see Lieutenant?" General Hammond said, clearly frustrated to the blank expression that Netter was unconsciously presenting.

He quickly gathered his composure before answering. "Yes Sir, just thinking over Dr Birch's suggestions regarding the mission on PX0361, they seem pretty solid."

Standing at the far end of the table, Dr Marie Birch stood, clearly a little flustered and taken aback by the compliment. For the last twenty minutes she hadn't even been sure that Lt Netter was awake, but now he was sitting bolt upright giving her his full and undivided attention, acting as though he had been all the while. Although this was clearly all for the benefit of his superiors, Dr Birch couldn't help but think this was an improvement to his earlier undressing her with his eyes.

Colonel Enders, sitting opposite, watched Netter closely for a moment. His piercing hawk eyes that seemed to always look deeper that the surface of things, and then looked away. Netter held his composure as best as he could and put a substantial amount of effort into biting back a celebratory grin.

General Hammond's gaze lingered a moment longer before turning to Enders. "Once again Colonel, you and your men are to be tasked with providing armed escort for Dr Birch's team, from SG1's preliminary reports of this world there doesn't appear to be any kind of threat. But as always be careful. Have your men ready for departure at 1800 hours, dismissed."

Chapter one – Part Two

The mission briefing room of the SGC was without a doubt a favourite place of David Netters, whilst the interior was a dull mix of concrete and steel supports, the view from the observation window was mesmerising. As he looked down on the Stargate, the rest of the world seemed muted, less important.

Netter was a fairly new member to the SGC; he had only been made aware of the program a year previous when two suits had approached him in England, who had said they were impressed with his service record. They had then passed him a non-disclosure form and the promise of a job that was worlds away from what he was doing then. At the time he thought it might be an offer to join the fabled SAS, so without hesitating he jumped at the opportunity.

Shortly after he found himself alone with the two suits in the back of an empty C130 outbound to the East Coast of America, during which he was informed of the underground facility at Cheyenne Mountain, the Stargate and the newly formed policy of the Stargate program that allowed for international recruitment. A very select few personnel from the NATO member nations were being recruited to join the SGC. These people were mainly made up of Scientists, Soldiers and Doctors.

A year later, a fairly new member to SG4, he still found himself from time to time questioning the reality that he found himself in. just seemed pretty hard to believe… From being Royal Marine Commando to an interstellar soldier waging a war against the parasitic, power mad Goa'uld. Netter was so deep in thought he didn't notice that Colonel Enders was stood just to his right. Well at least not at first, but he was noticeably distracted by his thoughts.

"You had better snap out of it Netter, we move out in 15 minutes, the last thing I need is for you to be gathering wool on the job." Said Enders as he slapped a fresh magazine into his P90. "You hear me through that thick skull of yours?"

"Yes Sir, I hear you." Still facing the gate, Netter's hands crept over his gear, last checks to ensure everything that needed to be was there. Ammo, night vision goggles, mars bars, radio; everything seemed to be in order.

"You had better hear me now, I will only say this once, I have no tolerance for your bullshit. You will never again daydream your way through another mission briefing. Furthermore, neither will you waste the time of General Hammond"

Netter turned away from the gate and faced Enders. "Sir, there may be some truth that I was a little lax during the briefing, but I promise you... the very second we step through that gate, I will be a hundred per cent."

"Chevron Three locked."

As Netter entered the embarkation room he saw the other three members of SG4, Captain Andrew Davis and 2nd Lt Jacob Reynolds, both of whom were deep in conversation. All the while the stargate continues to dial up, with a few of the scientists listening in on the conversation between Davis and Reynolds.

"Now you have read the hitchhikers guide right? You know what it is?" enquired Reynolds.

"Chevron four, locked."

"Well I skimmed it, can't say I remember it well enough to recite the damned thing." said Davis, his arms raised in exasperation. "I don't get much off a chance to read these days, most of the time I'm off-world. You know, doing what we're paid to do, explore the galaxy… that and babysit scientists while getting shot at by the bad guys with glowing eyes!"

Ignoring Davis's outburst Reynolds pressed on. "Well if you know what it is then you see the potential of it as a new business opportunity, we go to all these worlds, strange planets and such. We start up a written record, of pretty much everything we've seen out there. Then what we do is find some computer guy to build us an actual hitchhiker's guide, right after which we sell the shit out of it."

"Chevron five, locked."

"Oh, find 'some computer guy' then 'sell the shit out of it'; you really have thought this through haven't you?" Interrupted Davis, saw Netter and waved him over. "You hear this Netter?"

"Yep, this seems to be a truly stimulating discussion, seems to me like a pretty good idea Reynolds, right up until you remember that all this is classified. Everything that happens here stays here."

"Yeah, but this won't always be under wraps, and when it finally does go public, I'm going to be one rich son of a bitch."

"Chevron six, locked."

"Right after you find 'your computer guy' that is." Said Enders, chuckling a little, as he sauntered over from the two scientists he had been talking to.

"Chevron seven, locked." The voice called over the speaker, immediately followed by the explosive initiation of the stargate. A great plume of blue energy funnelled out from the ring reaching almost eight metres across the embarkation room before falling back in on itself.

Before it the four members of SG4 and the six of Dr Birch's team of scientists stood, taking in the view for a moment, before making their way into the unknown.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, thanks for returning for another chapter, I really enjoyed writing this one and I already have a head start on the next part. Like I said before, reviews are like crack to me, so give me everything you got! For those of you who came to read about the members of SG1, be patient, they are coming. So without any further blathering, I present chapter two.

Chapter Two – Part one

PX0361, the initial reports from SG1 were that this world was remarkably similar to Earth. It had a nitrogen oxygen based atmosphere; it had a mass of only being marginally larger than Earth with a gravitational pull of 1.15 Gees. Sensors on the original MALP probe had detected trace levels of Naquadah, A vital material that was wildly sought after by the scientists at Area 51. More importantly this world was seemingly uninhabited; these were all factors making this world a prime candidate for becoming 'Project Alpha Site'.

Col O'Neil's written report on the world PX0361 was that it was 'a little on the chilly side'. Upon arriving through the gate Netter believed this was quite the understatement, unbearably icy gusts of wind met the journeying scientists and soldiers, so cold it forced Netters eyes shut. Being quick to not allow the elements overwhelm him, he pulled over the hood of his artic survival gear, shutting out the wind. The hood; like the rest of his gear was heavily insulated Gortex, was complete with an ultra violet shielding visor and inbuilt radio and microphone for long distance coms.

With the hood down, the wind was somewhat shut out now, but the cold still seemed to be seeping in a little. Fortunately now however Netter was able to see, although his view was rather restricted by the hood, what he could see was breath-taking. A great vista of rolling hills and snow-capped mountains lay ahead of him, a thinly wooded area sat at the fringes of the tallest mountain. Just over the tallest of the mountains he could see a sun that he prayed was rising and not setting, if the temperature dropped any more before they had their shelters up, they were going to be in real trouble.

The sun here was larger than Sol, its light however was a less intense as well, there seemed to be almost a red tinge to it. All around him the blue sky was lit up with flickering shimmers of light, "aurora borealis" he muttered to himself, at least that's what he seemed to remember from watching the nature channel. The glimmering light was made up of a great mix of vibrant reds, blues and greens, the very sky seemed to boil with these colours, shifting in a never-ending kaleidoscope. It was very easy to imagine becoming mesmerised by such an amazing spectacle.

Mesmerised, thoughts of being caught out daydreaming a third time in one day shook him from the view, looking around he saw that most of the others had donned their hoods were still locked in a state of awe and wonderment to their surroundings. A few of the scientists however seemed to be struggling with their gear, hoods tangled with the webbing and satchels they were carrying. Reynolds was helping to free the one, Netter ploughed towards the other, his feet crunching through the snow. Once there he grabbed the scientist by the arm and pulled the hood free, the name on his shoulder patch read as 'Samuels'. Netter saw a look of relief creep upon Samuels face before it disappeared under the shelter of the hood.

Enders spoke up over the com radio, with only the faint wisp of static; his voice was loud and clear. "Ok everyone, stop gawping at the sky and wake up, if you don't want to freeze to death then get to work!"

Netter saw Enders move to the front of the group with ease; he had already snapped on his snowshoes, he pointed towards a one of the larger hills on the horizon. "We set up camp over there, that hill-side should give us ample shelter from this wind. Reynolds, Netter fix up your gear and scout ahead, me and Reynolds will secure the scientists and follow you up in 5 minutes."

With a nod to Enders, Netter and Reynolds went to business; they quickly snapped their snowshoes on and then started making their way towards the hill. As they made their way, Netter opened up a private link in his radio to Reynolds.

"I hope to Christ they never actually select this planet as a base of operations, this place is colder than my ex's heart, and man she was one icy bitch let me tell ya."

"I think you're shit out of luck on that one Netter, Hammond seemed to have his heart set on this place and besides this place isn't so bad. I mean that view has got to count for something, whole damned sky looks like a lava lamp."

"Nah man, bad luck comes in threes and I've had my fill for the time being."

Walking side by side through the icy tundra, Reynolds turned his head and tilted his head quizzically. Or at least Netter thought he did, those hoods covered the whole of a person's head and the visor had polarised in the bright light showing only darkness where his eyes were.

"Comes in threes does it, go on then tell me what counts for bad luck in your world."

"One..." With his free left hand, Netter raised a finger before continuing. "I've had my ass chewed out by Enders for daydreaming my way through the briefing. Two…" Another finger up, even though gloved he felt the cold biting through. "I'm freezing my nuts off, and likely going to continue freezing my nuts off for the next few days until this stupid mission is over."

Pausing for a moment, Netter sighed before raising his third finger and saying. "Three… and now this is really the most important of things to factor in as bad luck… I'm pretty sure that we've gated through to the planet Hoth, and man, that by no stretch of the imagination good… I've seen Star Wars man, I know what happens. The people on the ice planet got screwed big time, I mean their asses got scragged man."

Both the men continued their walk, laughing and conversing as they went, thankfully the wind began to die down, so much that it allowed them to remove their masks without suffering the bitter bite of the wind. The trek lasted for about half an hour, at which point they arrived at their destination. The sun had indeed been rising when they had arrived, now it reached its highest point in the bizarre colour shifting heavens of this cold world.

Shortly after the rest of the expedition arrived at the cliff side and located an acceptable place to set up camp. Its location made the best use of a nearby outcropping of rock that emerged from one of the nearby cliff side, from there the hostile winds that would plague them for the foreseeable future would be cut down to a minimum.

With Col Enders in command, the construction of the shelters was completed fairly quickly; luckily the task was complete well before sundown. Now, after a series of patrols setting up proximity sensors and doing a speedy threat assessment of local wildlife. (Of which nothing was found). The winds once more picked up in ferocity and dropped in temperature, Netter sat in the door to his shelter, little more than a tent; it did little to shut out the cold. Inside was three of the scientists, he still hadn't bothered to learn their names, other than Dr Birch's and some the other guy Samuels. They mostly kept to themselves and he was glad, it made the job that much easier.

Just as the sun had disappeared under the horizon, just as the final rays of twilight crept back into darkness, the great aurora of this world flared brightly for a moment. Deep shades of scarlet and cobalt struggled and conflicted against each other before going completely out, as though a switch had been thrown. Then the stars began to shine.

Chapter Two – Part Two

Netter was ordered to take the first watch that night; he sat with his back to a huge slab of Granite looking back towards where the Stargate was. For the next hour or so he had found himself watching the starlight during his sentry duty, trying to see if he could spot Sol or at the very least a constellation that he recognised. Fortunately the starlight here was so bright; he didn't even require his night vision gear to see.

From time to time he thought he spotted movement off in the distance, some shadow or silhouette against the white of the mountain, but upon closer inspection with his binoculars it turned out to be nothing. Once, out of the corner of his eyes, he thought he saw a light shining from the largest of the mountains. But as he had turned to face it, there was nothing. Creepy, he thought to himself, from then on he kept his eyes on the mountain, suspicion and unease growing in his mind.

The wind continue to howl its mad screams, the noise reminded him of when he went to see Frankenstein with his father at the movies. The movie was pretty terrible, he had thought, but the noise of the wind screaming in the dark had sent shivers down his spine and raised the hairs on the back of his neck. That's how it sounded here, only it was constant.

For a while he continued to hold his gaze over the great snow-capped monoliths daring them to do something, he nearly jumped out of his skin when more light began to emanate from between two of the highest peaks. So this place wasn't uninhabited, he prayed to everything that was good and right with the world that the inhabitants weren't Goa'uld. Just as he snatched his radio to alert the rest of the expedition team, he saw that the light was merely the returning of the aurora.

Another hour of staring out into the dark passed, until he heard something stirring behind him, he turned to see Dr Birch peering out from her shelter. She was gazing up at the alien night sky, her mouth slightly ajar; her eyes reflected the peculiar heavens that they gazed upon. Her skin was a attractive ghostly white, illuminated by the strange starlight and aurora; she could have easily passed for a spirit or some kind of phantom. A lock of blonde hair hung down from beneath a thick woollen hat, just to the right of her eyes. He had thought her good-looking right from the briefing room where he had first seen her, but now it was as though his eyes had been opened, she was beautiful.

"It's quite a view isn't it?" he stated more than asked. She blinked, still enthralled by the wondrous view, a quirk of a smile on her face.

"I've been to six other planets; I've never seen such a sky as this before though. I don't think I could have ever imagined such a sight…" she paused for a moment, pondering over what to say. "You must see this sort of thing all the time… hard to imagine that going to these sorts of places is routine for you."

Smiling a little himself now, Netter replied. "It may be routine Dr Birch, but I think I get a little more surprised with each place we go to, just when I think I've seen all that could surprise me…." He trailed off gesturing his surroundings with his free arm, the other never releasing its grip on his rifle.

Dr Birch looked away from the sky now and instead gazed at the soldier sat outside in the cold, he appeared different now from when she had first met him at the mission briefing. Before he had seemed very much the delinquent, she had found herself questioning his presence there, what with his daydreaming and total lack of interest in the situation.

Now he appeared very much in his element, his bright green eyes no longer glazed over in boredom now gleamed with intelligence. Everything he said now was well thought over before being spoken, and all that he did say was with conviction and deliberation. He stood at just over six feet with a slim build; his hair was cut short with the first signs male pattern baldness beginning to show. It almost went unnoticed to her that he had a very faint scar. It was razor thin, leading from his left cheekbone to his brow where it abruptly ended.

While looking him over, she noticing the tight grip on weapon, the Dr asked. "Expecting trouble?" and nodded at the rifle.

"Not really, guess I must have the heeby je-." He stopped mid-sentence and stared at the mountains again, Dr Birch took note how he not once blinked. "The heeby jeebies…"

Just at that moment Davis emerged from his shelter, taking a swig from his canteen, he saw Netter and the Dr and made his way towards them, to take over the watch for the night. As he did, Netter stood and made his way to meet his team mate.

Dr Birch stayed in her tent, and watched the two soldiers; they stood close to one another and spoke in hushed whispers, doing their best to keep her from hearing. After a moment she saw the both of them glance at the mountains, Netter gestured towards one of the larger ones with his rifle.

From there, Netter said his goodnight to the two, and retreated to his shelter without another word. Davis sat in Netters spot against the rock and fixed his gaze to the mountains, he never said a word to the Dr, and she eventually zipped her tent and tried to sleep once more. Outside the lights in the night sky continued their illusive dance, mysterious and unsettling; Marie Birch started to feel worry collecting in her gut.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again for coming over to read Stargate Aurora; I've been furiously writing lately any chance I get when I'm not at work or busy. As always I welcome and encourage reviews, messages, comments and thumbs up of acceptance. With the progress I've made so far I'm expecting to complete a chapter at least once a week (give or take a day or two).

Bon appetite, I hope you enjoy this story so much your head will explode…

Perhaps I'm being a tad optimistic… But if it turns out I'm not, just before the top of your head goes off like a crate of fireworks, please tick that favourite icon! Or better yet, the follow icon.

Chapter Three – Part One

Netter awoke to the sound of conversation and laughter, as he pulled himself out of his sleeping bag and checked his watch; he had been asleep for four hours. As he emerged from the shelter he saw that the sun had risen again, he also saw that all six of the scientists, not including Dr Birch, gathered around in a circle. Fortunately the wind had died down enough to allow for a fire. A hole had been dug in the snow and filled with gasoline, which now was burning away nicely, giving some much needed heat to the people gathered around it. He could also see Captain Davis speaking to Col Enders a few metres out of earshot of the rest of the camp, whilst Lt Reynolds stood nearby still watching the perimeter, eating one of his MREs.

As he slung his weapon over his shoulder, he walked a little closer so he could join and give his account on his nights watch. As he did so, he noticed Dr Birch. She was not conversing with her team of scientists, she was trying to listen in on the Colonels conversation, head tilted a little to the side with her lips parted slightly, she was focussed completely on the exchange between the soldiers. Rather than exposing the Dr's snooping, he chose to feign ignorance and remained silent, feeling that the Dr was not nearly close enough to them to hear anything anyway.

The Colonel remained silent while Davis gave his report of the watch. Davis mentioned Netters possible sighting of light on the mountain, then mentioned that he too may have seen something. The shimmering colours in the sky wavered and flickered; brilliant red and green now.

Coming closer still the Col saw him and waved him over before asking. "Good morning lieutenant, Davis tells me you saw something last night?"

"Maybe sir, a couple times I saw it, but each time it was only for a second, a bright light shining from the mountains. At first I thought it may have been artificial, but with this crazy sky it very well could have just been the aurora playing tricks on my eyes."

Enders paused for a moment in thought, his hands on his hips. "Well, we are due for our check in with Stargate Command in half an hour anyway; I will go with Reynolds to the gate and request a UAV be deployed to check out the mountains. You and Davis stay with the scientists, don't let any of them wonder off until we get back."

"So I guess there might be something that the rest of us non-solider types should be worried about?" asked Dr Birch, who up until then had been silently approaching the three soldiers, it was remarkable on her part to have made it so close without arousing attention. Even Netter, who had known her to be eavesdropping, had not noticed her approach.

Looking over her shoulder Enders sighed with relief that none of the other scientists were aware of the current situation, they continued to talk amongst themselves and eat their MREs. With a little irritation carrying in his voice the Colonel said. "I don't believe so Dr, but we are taking necessary steps to confirm whether or not that is the case. For the moment, I ask that you please not inform you're colleagues of this matter, until we have a clearer picture of what exactly the situation it. Better not to start a panic on what is most probably nothing but a trick of the light."

The Dr frowned a little in thought before nodding in agreement, but as the Colonel turned away however she spoke once more. "I agree that for the moment this is the best course of action, but know this Colonel. Any information you have on possible dangers to the mission will be made known to me; I will not stand idly when the wellbeing of the mission is in jeopardy".

The three surrounding soldiers kept quiet, not out of respect but out of genuine shock, up until now Dr Birch had been quite timid and shy. Netter especially was taken aback by this drastic change in the Dr's personality, even though he had only held a short dialog with her the night before, he would never have guessed this fiery side to her. He kind of liked it.

The Colonel made as if to lay down a counter argument for a moment, before he could say so much as a single syllable, Dr Birch spoke up again. "The work assigned to me and my team is completely essential to the continued survival of our whole species Colonel. If we fail in our objective, it could spell out total annihilation of the human race."

Netter's curiosity peaked, so he stepped forward and interjected. "Begging your pardon ma'am, but your objective is to help filter out any unsuitable worlds for Project Alpha Site isn't it? There are half a dozen other teams with the same mission… no offense intended, but our being here is just a precautionary measure. A fallback option, for if any of the other potential worlds go south."

Dr Birch's glanced at Netter, her gaze lingered on his green eyes for a few seconds as she considered his question, after a moment she said. "That's true yes; one of my objectives is to aid in finding a suitable location for the Alpha site programme, but it's not my primary objective. And before you ask, I can't tell you, it's classified."

Enders took a step closer to the Dr this put deep in his shadow. His teeth grated together and his fists clenched; other people in the SGC had previously categorized Ender's current appearance as the 'do not fuck with me' look. Reynolds seemed to forget that he was watching the perimeter, sensing the developing situation behind, he turned to see Netter and Davis seeming to shrink a little in the presence of Enders barely contained fury. The colonel stared down the Dr, who held her ground, defiant.

Still attempting to keep the argument confined to only five people, Enders held back his anger as best he could before saying. "You come over here and lecture me about need to know information, and then you say to me that your work is 'classified', Dr, you're a real piece of work."

"No, I was ordered to not tell you the true details of my mission, you're earlier decision to keep me out of the loop was your own Colonel." and with that she turned and left the four soldiers to contemplate what she had said, after a moment Reynolds remembered the mountain and turn to continue his observation. Enders remained for a moment, then left to attend to their duties, taking Reynolds with him he departed the camp, snowshoes crunching away at the icy ground underfoot.

As he watched his two comrades make their way from the cliffs to the distant stargate, Netters brow furrowed in thought, how was it that they were still restricted from information? Knowledge of the Stargate Program required top level security, what could possibly be higher than that? He turned to face the camp just as the Dr sat with her people, who were fortunately still none the wiser to the discussion that had just taken place.

Shortly after Davis briefed the scientists, he informed them that Colonel Enders and Reynolds had left to make contact with the SGC, he didn't say a word about his team's suspicions about the mountain. Netter stood alone, his back to the camp, intent once more in watching the mountain; all the while Dr Birch sat silently, her face serious and grave.

Chapter Three – Part Two

The monolith of crystal that hung from the high ceiling projected a holographic display before a throne of gold and silver, sensor readouts streamed from her orbital scout vessels and ground patrols laid out the images before her. Harsh amber eyes surveyed and scrutinized an encampment located a short distance from the chapa'ai with the sort of wickedness and cruel malice that some children must feel when looking down on an ant nest just before they stamp it out.

Her eyes blazed a fierce yellow for a moment, her fury and rage building up within her. The ice fields were her domain, and damn those who come here with the clear intentions of tainting its magnificence. They had come before, weeks ago, and she had ignored them. What should a god care of a few primitives going about their short miserable lives? She was immortal and unending. But now, again, this repetition of stupidity angered her. Such inferior creatures dared to come here, infest her lands with their blasphemous ignorance; they would pay for their foolishness.

She raised herself from her throne, moving with unnatural elegance and grace; her feet drifted a few inches above the ground, serenely hovering to the vast window of her mountain palace, so to gaze down at the intruders below. From here they appeared little more than specs, as insignificant as they were, she was their god and they would die by her command.

Four beings clad in silver armour stood at the edges of the room, each had the pelt of some great predator draped over their backs like a cape, the pattern of white and black stripes. Their faces were hidden under the metallic mask of the guardians of the ice worlds, the shape of the predatory beast from whose skins they now wear as trophies. Gleaming red eyes that seemed to be made of rubies and the razor tooth filled snarl of the ice beast.

Still looking down on the insect like specs below, she raised her arm slightly and beckoned with her fingers, immediately her first prime emerged from the shadows and sank to his knees. His armour differed only slightly from the four jaffa guards who remained ever watchful at their posts. The shoulder pads of his armour had been decorated with a bleached human skull on each, their lower jaws missing, leaving the top part in a never ending scream.

The metallic mask of snarling teeth pulled itself away in a burst of mechanics, revealing the face of an olive skinned, battle scarred jaffa beneath. He looked up at his goddess, who still floated before him effortlessly, facing the great window. He only took the smallest of seconds to look upon her, while being beautiful, she was also merciless and unforgiving, and so he said. "My goddess, what is your command?"

The goddess pondered for a moment in her infinite wisdom, it went without question that she would kill all of the intruders, but she would to learn their purpose and origin first. Perhaps more of these primitives existed, perhaps the others would also strangely be free of Goa'uld ownership; such an absurdity would have to be remedied if it were true. "Awaken the army; bring their leader to me, alive... Kill any who will be foolish enough to resist."

The first prime stood, bowed then left to fulfil the will of the goddess. The four Jaffa marched behind him unquestioning and unflinching in their loyalty and devotion leaving their wrathful Queen behind. They made their ways through a series of vast corridors of gold and eventually to a room where they used a ring device to descend deep into the bedrock beneath the mountain.

Darkness and the scent of stale air greeted them upon arriving through the rings; which speedily ascended once more back into the ceiling. A second later bright orbs of light emerged from holes in the walls and hovered free of any visible support. This profited them the view of a great empty passageway higher and wider than twenty metres, this empty space went on further than their eyes could see, the walls of this fracture through the rock was lined with tens of thousands of stasis pods.

Within each pod was a single fully armoured jaffa soldier entombed in ice, each and every single jaffa bearing the symbol of their goddess upon their foreheads. The symbol was a small silver triangle that had been fused to each of their foreheads. The triangle represented the mountain palace, the home and stronghold of their goddess.

Footnote

DUN DUN DUNNNN… The second part to this chapter I really enjoyed writing, villains are always more fun to create than the good guys. The next chapter is already in the works, I hope to have it completed by next week. As I have some trouble sometimes deciding on names for the 'redshirts' of my stories, why don't you send me your suggestions, maybe I might use it for later chapters?


End file.
